Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisnics Scarlet.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisnics Scarletxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new medium-sized Impatiens cultivars with an early to medium flowering response and large rounded flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1999 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danharltorc, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,092, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Daniboog, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisnics Scarlet was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain in April, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisnics Scarletxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisnics Scarletxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit; medium growth habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Medium green-colored foliage.
4. Large, rounded and bright red-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danharltorc. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharltorc in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger than plants of the cultivar Danharltorc.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Danharltorc differed in leaf venation coloration.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were bright red in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharltorc were light violet pink in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Daniboog. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Daniboog in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller than plants of the cultivar Daniboog.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Daniboog.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had slightly smaller and slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Daniboog.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger and flatter than flowers of plants of the cultivar Daniboog.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Timor, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,144. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Timor in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger than plants of the cultivar Timor.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had broader and slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Timor.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Timor.